Oberster Anführer Snoke
Der Oberste Anführer Snoke, ist ein mysteriöser Antagonist der Star Wars-Sequel-Reihe. Als Graue Eminenz im Hintergrund, ist er der eigentliche Herr und Gebieter der Ersten Ordnung. Er tritt erstmals in "Star Wars VII: Das Erwachen der Macht" (2015) in Erscheinung und kehrt in "Star Wars VIII: Die letzten Jedi" (2017) zurück. Snoke wurde mittels CGI-Technologie vom britischen Charakterdarsteller und Motion-Capture-Pionier Andy Serkis (*1964) dargestellt, der unter anderen bereits den heimtückischen, ebenfalls computeranimierten, Gollum in der "Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie (2001-03), sowie den finsteren Ulysses Klaue in "Avengers: Age of Ultron" (2015) und "Black Panther" (2018) verkörperte. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Martin Umbach (*1956) synchronisiert. Biographie Vergangenheit Snoke wurde nach dem Fall des Imperiums als Klon des für tot gehaltenen Imperator Palpatine erschaffen, um ihm als Marionette und Ersatz zu dienen, während der Sith-Lord seine Wunden heilte und insgeheim eine massive Flotte errichtete. Entsprechend ist Snoke bewandert in den Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Er korrumpierte einst Kylo Ren und zog ihn auf die Dunkle Seite, wodurch Ren den gesamten neuen Jedi-Orden von Luke Skywalker auslöschte. Snoke ist der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung, einer faschistischen Fraktion mit ungeheuren militärischen Ressourcen, die sich aus den Überresten des Galaktischen Imperiums erhoben hat und die noch schwache Neue Republik erobern- und den von Prinzessin Leia Organa organisierten Widerstand vernichten will. Sein weitaus persönlicheres Ziel ist es, Luke Skywalker, den letzten Jedi-Meister, zu vernichten und die Jedi somit für immer auszulöschen. Darüberhinaus will er Rey Palpatine, die Enkelin des wahren Imperators, finden um sie zur neuen Sith-Imperatrix zu machen. Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht Sowohl Ren als auch General Hux werden zurück zur Starkiller Basis, dem Heimatplaneten der Ersten Ordnung gerufen Heimatplaneten der Ersten Ordnung gerufen, wo sie per Hologram Kontakt zu Snoke aufnehmen. Sie müssen sich für ihr Versagen verantworten, den Droiden nicht gefunden zu haben. Hux schlägt eine Kurswende vor, da "die Waffe" einsatzbereit ist und genutzt werden kann. Er will damit die Republik vernichten, da diese den Widerstand unterstützt. Snoke erlaubt dies und schickt Hux fort, um sich um die Vorbereitungen zu kümmern. Snoke spricht dann Ren an und erwähnt, dass sich der gesuchte Droide in den Händen von Han Solo befindet. Ren erwidert, dass Solo ihm nichts bedeutet und dass er dank Snokes Training nicht in Versuchung geraten wird. Snoke erwiedert dass das abzuwarten bleibt und kappt die Verbindung. Nachdem es der entführten Rey gelungen ist, sich Kylo Rens Verhör zu widersetzen, berichtet Ren sofort Snoke von dem Ereignis. Snoke ist geschockt, dass es Rey gelungen ist sich Ren zu widersetzen. Ren versucht sich zu rechtfertigen und erwidert dass das Mädchen zwar untrainiert ist, die Macht in ihr jedoch stark ist. Snoke will sich daraufhin dem Droiden widmen, nur um von Hux zu erfahren dass Snoke befohlen hat die Suche zu unterbrechen da er davon ausging, dass er Informationen von Rey erhält. Da sich der Droide vermutlich schon in den Händen der Rebellen befindet, befiehlt Snoke Hux, die Waffe der Starkiller Basis zu nutzen um das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes zu vernichten. Ren hingegen befiehlt er, Rey sofort zu ihm zu bringen. Nachdem der Widerstand erfolgreich die Kanone der Starkiller Basis manipuliert haben und die Starkiller Basis langsam zerfällt, kontaktiert Hux den Obersten Anführer. Snoke beauftragt ihn damit, Kylo Ren zu finden und sofort zu ihm zu bringen, da dieser sein Training vollenden soll bevor er wieder ins Feld geschickt wird. Tatsächlich kann Hux den schwer verwundeten Ren im Schnee außerhalb der Basis finden und im letzten Moment von dem Planeten bringen - kurz bevor die gesamte Basis zerbricht. Star Wars: Die Letzten Jedi Nachdem es General Hux nicht gelungen ist, die Evakuierung der Rebellenbasis des Widerstandes rechtzeitig zu stoppen, kontaktiert Snoke ihn auf der Brücke seines Raumschiffes. Hux will sich rechtfertigen aber Snoke wirft ihn mit der Macht brutal zu Boden und stellt ihn vor all seinen Untergebenen bloß indem er Hux über den Boden schleift. Hux kann sich aber retten indem er verrät, dass er einen Plan hat. Hux sucht Snoke persönlich im Thronraum seines Flaggschiffs auf. Dort erklärt er Snoke, dass er in der Lage ist, die Rebellen selbst nach einem Hypersprung noch lokalisieren zu können. Durch ihren Hypersprung haben die Rebellen nun aber wenig Treibstoff und können nun einfach so lange verfolgt werden, bis ihre Treibstoffreserven und somit ihre Schildgeneratoren völlig aufgebraucht sind. Snoke ist sehr zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt und erklärt, dass er stolz auf Hux' Plan ist. Während Hux den Thronsaal verlässt, betritt Kylo Ren ihn. Snoke ist mehr als unzufrieden mit Ren und behauptet, dass er einst viel Potential in Ren sah, er sich aber nun nicht mehr sicher ist da Ren gegen eine unausgebildete Gegnerin verloren hat. Er wirft den aufgebrachten Ren mit Machtblitzen zu Boden um ihn auf seinen Platz zurückzubefördern und sagt ihm außerdem, dass er endlich aufhören soll seine lächerliche Maske zu tragen. Um Rey - und somit auch Luke Skywalker - zu finden, nutzt Snoke sein tiefes Wissen der Macht um Kylo Ren und Rey durch die Macht zu verbinden. Beide können somit in mehreren Situationen durch die Macht miteinander kommunizieren und Rey erkennt, dass es möglich ist, Kylo Ren aus der dunklen Seite der Macht zu reißen und ihn auf den wahren Pfad zurückzubringen. Daher entscheidet sie sich, Snokes Flaggschiff aufzusuchen um dort Kylo Ren beizustehen. Sie kommt auf dem Flaggschiff an, wo sie bereits von Kylo Ren erwartet und gefangen genommen wird. Ren bringt Rey in Snokes Thronraum und Snoke ist sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Er befiehlt Rey näherzukommen und nutzt die Macht um sie zu sich zu ziehen, als Rey sich weigert. Der arrogante Snoke offenbart, dass er derjenige war der Ren und Rey mit der Macht verbunden hat damit sie in der Hoffnung, Ren retten zu können, zu ihm kommt. Snoke will nun Reys Geist untersuchen, um Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Obwohl Rey mit aller Kraft versucht, sich zu sträuben, ist sie Snokes Macht hilflos ausgeliefert. Rey versucht ihr Lichtschwert, welches auf Snokes Thronlehne liegt, mit der Macht zu sich zu rufen, doch Snoke demonstriert seine Überlegenheit, indem er es sie spielerisch umkreisen lässt und die Waffe dann gegen ihren Hinterkopf schlägt, wie ein Schulmeister, der einen ungezogenen Schützling maßregelt, ehe er sie zurückholt und wieder auf seine Lehne legt. Snoke dringt daraufhin in Reys Geist ein und entreißt ihr brutal das Wissen um Luke Skywalker. Um die letzten Jedi auszulöschen will Snoke daraufhin Rey töten, um danach dann Lukes gesamten Planeten zu annihilieren. Er wirft Kylo sein Lichtschwert zu und befiehlt ihm, Rey zu töten. Während Kylo nähertritt, verspottet Snoke Rey weiterhin. Er offenbart ihr, dass er um ihre Hoffnung weiß, dass Ren sich zum Guten wendet und sich gegen ihn stellt. Er erklärt, dass er niemals verraten werden könne, da er Rens Gedanken kennt und genau weiß, was dieser vorhat. Er verkündet, dass Ren plant, sein Lichtschwert zu drehen, zu aktivieren und seinen "wahren Feind" niederzustrecken. Ren tut auch genau das, allerdings anders als Snoke denkt. Während Snoke mit seiner Überlegenheit prahlt, nutzt Ren tatsächlich die Macht, um insgeheim Skywalkers Lichtschwert auf der Armlehne des Thrones zu drehen und zu aktivieren. Die todbringende blaue Klinge durchbohrt den Obersten Anführer Snoke und teilt ihn mittendurch. Erscheinungsbild Snoke ist ein nichtmenschlicher, männlicher Humanoid unbekannter Spezies mit einer beeindruckenden Körpergröße von über zwei Metern. Auch wenn es praktisch keine Informationen zu seinem Hintergrund und Werdegang gibt, so scheint er zumindest bereits sehr alt zu sein, hat zahlreiche Falten und Alterswarzen und nur noch vereinzelten weißen Haarflaum auf seinem ansonsten kahlen Schädel. Er hat blutunterlaufene wässrig-blaue Augen und ist von Grausamkeit ebenso gezeichnet wie von zahlreichen Gebrechen. Eine faziale Missbildung von Jochbein und Jochbogen lässt seine linke Gesichtshälfte asymmetrisch und verzerrt erscheinen, dazu ist sein Rücken von einer starken zweifachen Skoliose verkrümmt. Ungeachtet seiner angeborenen- und altersbedingten Leiden, scheint er in der Vergangenheit einem schweren Unfall zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, der zu einem Loch in der linken Wange, sowie weiterem Narbengewebe den Hals hinab geführt hat und zu einer aufgeworfenen, breiten Narbe, die sich über seine Stirn zieht. Wegen seiner zahlreichen gesundheitlichen Beschwerden legt Snoke größten Wert auf Bequemlichkeit, weswegen er weite, beinahe sakral anmutende Gewänder bevorzugt, so auch während seines ersten Erscheinens als überdimensionales Hologramm. In seinem Thronsaal an Bord der ‘Supremacy‘ ist er in eine prunkvolle, von einem breiten goldenen Gürtel geschlossene, golddurchwirkte bodenlange Khalatrobe mit Stehkragen gekleidet, dazu komfortable, weiche Pantoffeln und ein schwerer, mit geheimnisvollen Glyphen gravierter, goldener Ring mit einem schwarzen Obsidian, der den Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand ziert. Galerie SnokeHolo.png|Snoke kommuniziert über eine überdimensionale Holoprojektion mit seinen Untergebenen. SnokeWütend.png|Snoke ist erzürnt, als er erfährt, dass die Starkiller-Basis dem Untergang geweiht ist. snoke-humiliating-hux.jpg|Snoke demütigt General Hux vor aller Augen für sein Versagen. snoke-mocking.jpg|Snoke verhöhnt Kylo Ren. snoke-force-lightning.png|Snoke schleudert Machtblitze nach Kylo Ren. snoke-rey.jpg|Snoke will von Rey Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort erfahren. snoke-sneering.jpg|Snoke wähnt sich in seiner Selbstgefälligkeit als unbesiegbar. snoke-killed.png|Snokes Tod - Verraten von seinem Schüler Kylo Ren. en:Supreme Leader Snoke pl:Snoke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Star Wars-Schurke Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Diktator Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Biotechnologisches Wesen